Multiverser Sample
by ProjectMultiverse
Summary: Ever heard of an anime called Shomin Sample? No? Go watch it. If you have, then you basically know what's gonna go down, just a self-insert here along with some shit that don't make sense. I curse a lot by the way. Anyway enjoy. Or not. I don't know, do something.
1. chapter 1: Shomin Sample?

**A/N: The people in this anime disappoint me greatly, I'm sorry but they do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Shomin Sample or any of it's characters except for me, myself, and I. Shomin Sample is created by Takafumi Nanatsuki and Masato Jinbo. Please support the official release.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

It showed me sitting in my desk at school with my head laid on the desk half asleep. "I'm so tired right now I could just... di-"

"Denzil!"

 _'Oh my GOOOOOOO-!'_

I raised my head up off the desk and starred at the sight of my since-middle-school-friend, Karonda Griffin. I wonder what she wants this time.

"I just came by to ask if you could buy my coffee for me, please?" She asked giving me those puppy eyes that could make a true man crumble. To bad I'm not one of them. But I am a good friend so I might as well.

"Sure why not, I need something to do so I won't die of boredom." I stood up out of my seat. "You want the usual right?"

"Yes please."

It showed multiple pairs of feet running through the schools halls then it showed me walking out the classroom as Karonda waved to me. "Well I'm off, I'll be back in a few."

"Hurry back, ok?"

"Gotcha." As I walked out the door I heard the sound of running headed my way. I looked up and widened my eyes to see a bunch of muscular men stampeding towards me. "Oh shiiiiiiiit!" My vision went white before everything went dark. A while later I started to regain consciousness.

That's right, I passed out for some reason. But when I woke up, I was greeted to something heavily disturbing to me.

I woke up to see some muscle bound blonde guy repeatedly thrusting his groin at me while another guy kept flexing. I widened my eyes in horror then looked around to see I was in a limo, tied up, and surrounded by a bunch of buff guys who kept giving me a look which made me highly uncomfortable.

"W-what the...?!" I tried to get out of the ropes but shivered as one guy kept rubbing my face. My left eye twitched then I spotted a pair of scissors over on the far seat of the limo.

Coincidence? I think not!

I starred at them as my hair was fading to red with black tips. I closed my eyes then reopened them to show that they were now a piercing red before I grinned devilishly with my tongue hanging like a snakes and my teeth being razor sharp. It showed the limo I was in driving down the street as the sound of multiple loud girlish screaming came from the limo.

 **SCENE CHANGE**

The limo pulled up to a fancy looking a school and stopped. The door opened and I walked out of the limo with my appearance being normal. I glanced back inside the limo to see the muscle men all beat up and bruised which made me cringe before the door closed and the limo rode off.

"Weird." I mumbled then looked in front of me to see a girl with black hair styled in a bob cut and wearing a maids outfit. "Hm?"

"Mr. Verser. Thank you so much for coming. I didn't wish to create a big scene so I chose this method."

"Well if that's what you were doing then you failed terribly! Who the hell are you anyway? And where the heck am I? I feel like I'm in a snobby rich kids domain... but without the snob." I said narrowing my eyes.

She gave me a questioning look before regaining her original demeanor and spoke. "Is this normally how you greet someone? How rude. You are a commoner through and through." She turned around facing the school. "I'll explain the particulars at a later time, but for now come with me." She said then began to walk through the gates of the school. I looked at the school for a bit then followed after her.

"Forgive me for not saying so sooner, but my name is Kujo Miyuki. Charmed to make your acquaintance." She introduced herself. Kujo then started to explain to me about the school. "This is a special school that takes in young ladies from highborn families, raising them with the traditions and formality of classical Japanese women, and whose existence is also kept a secret from society at large. Seikan Girls' School."

"So this is an all girls school huh? I see, if that's the case then why am I here?" I asked.

"This is the school you'll be attending as of today."

"Excuse me?"

"The arrangements have already been made."

"Excuse me?!"

"We have already received permission from your parents."

"Hold the shit up! What do you mean, the school I'm attending?! Why did my parents agree to this bullshit?! And why me?!"

"Now then, this way please."

"Don't you dare ignore me!!"

"This girls school could be called the school of the modern aristocracy. Naturally boys are prohibited."

"No shit."

She narrowed her eyes a bit. "Everyone on the premises is female, students and staff alike. There has not been a single exception."

"Until today." I smirked.

"...Correct. In recent years, a certain issue has arisen."

"A certain issue huh? Enlighten me."

"I'm the president, and a highschool kid at heart!" I stood in front of an... adult? With a very bubbly and bright personality. This is the headmistress of the school and I was currently in her office along with Kujo standing behind her.

The headmistress giggled then struck a pose. "Greetings."

"Uh..."

"And to you, continue madam president." Kujo said. The president looked at me with her hands placed together in front of her. "First of all, it looks like Ms. Miyuki was a little rough on you, and I know she's very sorry for that." She looked at the head maid. "Right? Tell him how sorry you are please."

I turned towards Kujo as she bowed. "I do hope you will forgive me." She then lightly clicked her tongue. "Hmph hmph, I'll consider your apology just this once. Don't let it happen again." I said smirking which made her narrow her eyes at me just a bit. Of course I noticed her click her tongue at me, I just don't care.

"So," I placed my arms behind my head. "Tell me more about this issue that's brewing."

Kujo started to explain the problem to me. "After the girls graduate, though they may live among the upper echelons of society. Once outside, they cannot avoid contact with the outside world." Kujo said. "As such, the students are generally shocked by the vast differences of school life and the life outside these walls. Many fall hard, some of them have begun playing online games."

"Wait wait wait... so that's the problem?" I asked a bit surprised.

"In these difficult times the consonants among school leaderships is that we need to inoculate our students so that they are better prepared for life after school." The president explained as well. "But it's a fine line," Kujo jumped back in. "And we must prepare them yes. But not at the expense of our tradition of fined excellence." She looked up at me. "And so... that brings us to you.

"Huh...?" Was my smart response.

"You were selected as this schools shomin sample."

"Shomin sample huh? I guess so, it's weird though."

"Incorrect, it's not weird at all. By inviting a simple commoner like yourself, by having you live here among our betters, our students will be more acclimated to life after highschool."

"Yes," The president said, which got me to look at her. "And with a boy we'll kill two birds with one stone." Oh I'm gonna be killing a lot of birds here.

"A lack of proper inoculation against the opposite sex has also been a problem for our students."

"Oh, that's one way of putting it. But you're going to fix all of that I'm sure."

"So why did you choose me again?" I asked.

Kujo then pulled out a small book and opened it. "Denzil Verser. Born on the 2nd of October, 18 years old, senior of the 1st prefectural high school. High score in the admissions test as well as in other aspects." She read from the book which I shrugged at. "Hobby is cooking, drawing, gaming, scissors, welding, blacksmith, likes to care of others, was nicknamed Verser-kun in middle school, and many people refer to you as senpai."

 _'Man she really did her homework.'_ I thought with a sweat drop rolling down my face. "Can be rated as a standard kind-hearted "commoner", qualified to be a sample candidate. However, has an overwhelming advantage compared to other candidates."

This made me raise an eyebrow in question. I don't remember having an overwhelming quality about myself that'll get me mostly picked for something like this, you'd think I'd know.

"Which is..."

I wonder what it is.

"He likes men."

"Not only that," The president says. "He has a muscle complex, which he can't get excited if it's not muscular men. He's a typical ga..."

"Let it be known to the fact that I nearly slaughtered every person in that limo if those scissors weren't so dull. Now you tell me if what you're saying is still true." I said with a neutral expression.

This made the president panic a bit. "So does this mean that the information is false?" Kujo asked. "No shit Sherlock, I don't have a muscle complex nor do I like those kind of guys." I simply said.

"So it was a miscalculation to prepare a muscular guy to reduce your stress when you were coming?"

"Well that explains why all those faggots were in the car when I woke up." I sighed.

The president put a hand to her cheek. "Oh dear." Kujo looked at her. "Yes. This can't be neglected just like that."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Verser-sama. I've told you that this is a special all girls school, right?" I nodded. "In a situation where you don't have a muscle complex... in order to protect our school's secret, we have to make you live in another place that isn't recorded on the map, forever."

"Eh...?"

"If we're going to let you stay in this school, in order to protect the students chastity... we have no choice but to cut off your genita-"

Before she could finish speaking, she was interrupted by a speeding and spinning object zooming pass both the president and Kujo's head, piercing itself into the wall behind them. They looked back to see it was a large pair of scissors then they looked at me to see that my appearance had changed to red hair with black tips, red eyes, and razor shark teeth.

This appearance brought some fear into the trembling president, and I noticed that Kujo flinched just a little but tried to hide that fact.

 **"Next time I won't miss. Now, I'm gonna go ahead and say that I'll go along with this, but don't expect to see me praising such a thing so often."**

"Then I am relieved to hear that." Kujo responded. "I-I'm glad that you like men V-Verser-kun!" The president said, hiding behind Kujo the head maid. "No, headmistress, he loves men. Only men." Kujo corrected.

I started cackling like a mad man, which scared the president way more then it should have. **"Believe what you want sugar tits! This world is only filled by lies anyway!"**

"This is a strange occurrence, have I missed anything about a split personality?" Kujo asked herself as she referred back to her notes. My nose twitched then I started to huff a few times before I let out a full blown sneeze which reverted my appearance back to its original.

I looked around the room then at the two in front of me. "Sorry, that's my insanity." I scratched behind my head. The two looked at each other then at me for a while before Kujo walked over to the door. "Well no matter, it's time for you to meet your classmates."

It showed the the three of us standing in front of a classroom door. "This is the classroom you will be attending every morning." Kujo told me. "Remember, these young ladies have had almost no contact with boys, so be careful not to over stimulate them okay?" The president said.

You see, this is why you shouldn't tell me shit. I'll do the complete opposite.

"Don't worry prez, I gotcha." I gave a thumbs with a grin. After that the door was opened to show a classroom with girls standing in rows facing our direction. I starred at all of them then glanced up. 'This could get annoying fast, and things haven't even started yet.' I thought.

"I'll let you two take it from here Ms. Miyuki." I heard the president say. "As you wish madam president." Kujo responded.

One of the students stepped up. "My name is Reiko, I'm the committee chair person of the first years and as such I am at your service. Should you need anything at all please do let us know, on behalf of all of the first years, welcome. We're thrilled to have you among us." They all bowed as Reiko continued. "We look forward to four productive years of study."

I glanced back at Kujo and whispered to her. "You guys are gonna keep me here despite the fact that I graduate next year, aren't you...?" Kujo only nodded at what I asked. I sighed then gave the group of girls in front of me a smile. "Sup, names Denzil and I'm not much of your regular dude."

The girls began to chatter amongst themselves.

"Oh my!"

"I can't believe he really said that."

"I thought it was just an old wives tail but I guess commoner men really refer to themselves as "dudes"."

Reiko cleared her throat. "Ladies, please."

I then heard my phone ringing.

"What is that?"

"Did you just hear that strange sound?"

Kujo held my phone up and showed them it. "Ladies, stay calm it's under control."

"How did you get my phone?"

Kujo declined the call which was apparently from Karonda. "Great, now she's gonna be on my ass about not answering, thanks a bunch." I murmured.

"But... what is it?" Reiko asked. "This is called a cellular phone, or sometimes a smartphone depending on the model." Kujo explained to them.

"So strange... so square... so dainty to." Reiko said as she and girls starred at the phone with wonder. "As you can see, it's a smart telephone one can carry in there pocket. Such tools are widely used around commoners such as Denzil here."

"That. Is. Very. Neat!" They all went closer to get a better look as I baked away so I don't get caught in such commotion.

"I am beyond shocked."

"Imagine something so small and thin being used as a telephone?"

I could only sweat drop at this entire scene in front of me.

"Pardon me, but would it be alright if I held it in my hand?" One of the girls asked Kujo, to which she allowed. "But of course." The girl took the phone with a smile. "Thank you, that's very kind." She then looked at... me? "Oh my, it's so dainty."

"Imagine regularly using a contraption as amazing as this!"

"It's wonderful, commoners truly are marvelous!"

Hey so uh... can I have my phone back? I feel naked without it.

 **(A/n: Alright so due to the fact that I can't explain the scene anymore, because it's getting way to complicated and boring, I'm gonna time skip)**

 **TIME SKIP**

You wanna know where I am now? Outside on the floor with an orange haired girl straddling me and breathing heavily. I mean she did drag me out of the classroom in such a hurry it seemed rather important.

Wonder what she wants.

"You there..." Aika tried catching her breath, when she finally did she spoke again. "Kiss me, now! Right now commoner!"

I guess she wants the duuuuuh! Oh shit!

As soon as she said that I leaned up and planted one nice and long kiss on her lips. She widened her eyes at this as a huge blush spread across her cheeks. I grabbed her shoulders then pushed her off of me and sighed. "Man it's been a while since I've kissed a girl again, glad I've still got the "sauce"." I gave a thumbs up to the readers.

I looked at Aika with a questioning look. "So tell me, why exactly did you have me kiss you?" I asked her. She shook out of her daze and looked at me. "Because if you kiss a commoner then all your wishes will come true!"

I started laughing hysterically while holding my gut. "Hey, why are you laughing?!"

"Who told you that? Your wishes aren't gonna come true just from a kiss ya know!"

"You're wrong! I know because I was at a tea party and I heard one of the upper classmen taking about it!" This made me laugh harder. "Stop laughing!"

I finally calmed down and stood up, wiping a tear from my eye. "Oh man what a laugh. Are you really gonna believe someone who's never been pass these school walls?" I asked her. She then gasped in realization then sighed. She then looked away. "Well... It's not like I actually believed her anyway."

"Right..."

She then looked up at me mad I guess. "Stupid jerk!"

"Yet you're the one who thought kissing me would be the same as rubbing a magic lamp." She looked away pouting. "I don't believe that."

"Soon you'll be telling me that rolling around and barking like a dog grants wishes too." She scrambled to her feet and ran up to me. "Is that one true?!"

She took a deep breath then rolled forward before letting out a bark. _'She's fucking with me right?'_ She rolled backwards and barked again. _'She's gotta be.'_

She laid on the ground and started rolling around in a circle. "Am I doing it right? I wanna make sure my wishes come true!"

 _'She's not kidding...'_ I thought as I had my phone out, recording the whole thing with a neutral expression. Aika stopped rolling then barked one last time, that's when Reiko and three other girls came in.

"There you are. I'm terribly sorry my dear sir, your sudden departure deeply concerned us, we couldn't help but search for you." Reiko said to me. "The way Aika yanked you away like that was really troublesome to say the least." The black haired girl said. "Yes, we were quite taken aback." The light brown haired girl added.

"Anyway, not to pry but what have you two been doing out here?" Reiko asked.

"Oh you know... Stuff." I said rather simply. I then looked off to the side. 'If Kujo ever finds out I kissed someone, she's gonna cut my manhood off. I better keep this on the low.' I looked over at Aika who sat on the ground quietly facing away from us.

"Are you alright Aika?" Reiko asked worriedly. Aika stood up and ran off without a word. "Don't go!" Aika didn't listen. "Dear..."

"It appears Aika has run away again." The girl with glasses stated. This made me raise an eyebrow as well as cross my arms. "What's up with her?"

"She's a mystery, for some reason she refuses to talk to anyone." Reiko said. "Poor thing. We don't know why but I suspect it's a short coming on the part of all of us."

I starred at Reiko then I looked in the direction Aika ran in. I looked down then looked behind me to see Kujo. "Oh hey Kujo." She nodded at my greeting.

It showed the school's dormitory as me and Kujo walked up to its doors. "Mr. Verser, this is the dormitory you will reside in during your time here. And, for your comfort and consideration, we've designed a special room for you. We hope you find it suitable."

"A special room huh?"

"Yes. We have sparred no expense in accommodations, it will be to your satisfaction. Should you meet any issues, I trust you will let us know."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure of that. Thanks." We stopped in front of a door which I assumed was my room. "My pleasure." She placed her hand on the door handle. "Well, here we are." She opened the door showing me the inside of my room, which looked exactly like my old room back home.

"We had your things brought here from the Verser home. We've reproduced your room to near perfection." Well that explains a lot. "I hope you are pleased."

"No kidding, this is awesome. Feels just like I haven't left home! Thanks a bunch Kujo." She nodded. "After factoring infrared cause, construction expenses and other miscellaneous items needed to maintain our secret... This project cost us one hundred million yen."

I face faulted hard then stood up with a fat red print of my forehead. "Wait are serious?! So much money just for a simple room?!"

"Who would have thought making something so cheap could be so expensive." She simply said.

You're telling me.

"But then again your comfort is our top priority."

I starred at her for a bit then shrugged. "If you say so, I guess I can't turn this down." I looked back at my room. "But this really is awesome, you guys even have all of my gaming system and stuff, even my katana!" I grabbed it off of the wall before unsheathing it and twirling it around in my hand expertly then holding it out in front of me and raised it in the air. "I am the blacksmith!"

Kujo tilted her head a bit before remembering something. "Oh, one more thing. As of today I am your personal maid, which means whatever you need I'll see to it and make sure it's done to your liking."

"Well that seems a bit weird, if I may say."

"It's not weird. At this school, everyone has a female maid who looks after their every need." She explained to me.

"I guess. So you have to do whatever I say, correct?"

She looked to the side. "No. Just because I'm assigned to you doesn't mean I'll do anything for you other then the basic requirements." Why did she say it like that.

"Don't worry Kujo, I wasn't thinking of such things. You don't have to act like that." I pulled her gaze towards me and smirked. "I'm not your average commoner ya know."

"I see..." She turned around and began exiting my room. "Be ready, in a few hours time you will participate in an orientation meeting." She stopped just outside my door and faced me. "Till then, I suggest you stay here and get some rest." She closed my door only for it to be open back with Aika standing there instead of Kujo.

Wait what?

"You tricked me commoner!"

"I have a name ya know."

"I spun around 58 times and barked all afternoon and not a single wish came true!" She told me, barging into my room without a care. What happened to privacy? Or manners? Or knocking!

"You'd think it'd take ya 58 times to figure out it ain't happening sweet heart."

"You shut your face!" She crossed her arms. "It's not nice to trick strangers ya know."

"And it's not polite to barge into someone's room. Besides you're the one who started jumping to incorrect conclusions. I didn't think you'd actually be stupid enough to actually do it." She growled and was ready to slap me but stopped, noticing my room.

"Whoa... your room. I've never seen any of this stuff before." She said, gazing around my room.

"It's nothing but regular stuff to be honest." I simply said.

Her eyes sparkled. "This could be my wish coming to life." I gave her a weird look when she said that. "If I can learn to become it, then everything and everyone of my wildest dreams will come true!"

"Uh..."

"I'd be the most popular girl in the whole school and everyone would love me." She then realized what she just let out and covered her mouth. "Oh I'm a dummy why would I say that?"

"Are you serious? That's why you did all that crap that you thought would make wishes come true?"

"Yeah," She said. That's right, so what?"

"It's completely fine to want that, but you need to make friends and not act like you just smoked a pack of broccoli this morning." I said that last part bluntly. She gave me a questioning look at that last part. "Just be yourself and treat people well, then your wish will come true."

"Just being myself won't get me anywhere." She said in a rather downed tone. "You don't understand, you're a commoner." That changes nothing. "Well... maybe I don't. But... If you can interact with others the same way you do with me, then I don't think you'll have any real problem at all."

She starred at me in a bit surprise then looked down. "You think so?"

"Sure. That's my opinion anyway." I shrugged.

She starred at me for a while before walking over to my bed and sitting on it. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Nothing, it's just... I'm really bad when it comes to telling the truth." She said. "It's a fault of mine, just blurting out whatever's in my head. Around here that's an unforgivable sin." Tears welded up in her eyes. "Also... I'm really scared of being disliked."

It showed a quick flashback of Aika running off from me, Reiko, and the group of girls with her.

"I see. So that's why you distance yourself from them." I sat in my computer chair. "From your classmates that is." She nodded then looked out of the glass door. It was quiet for a bit as she did this then looked back at me with more tears swelling up in her eyes.

"It's hard because I do want to become friends with people, being alone all the time really sucks." She closed her eyes. "I want someone to talk to." She tucked her legs against her chest and hugged her ankles. "High-schools supposed to be fun, yet here I am all by myself with no friends to keep me company." She rest her head on her knees. "It's pathetic but in class I pretend to be asleep most of the time. And I'm always the last one out the door so I won't have to walk with a big group." She looked up at me on the brink of crying. "I'm tired of it."

I flinched a little.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this. You're just a commoner after all."

I looked down at the ground then turned my chair around and opened a draw. I pulled out a psvita and handed it to Aika. "Here." She looked at it. "You wanna play?"

She took it and looked it over. "What is it?" She asked. "It's just a game." I said simply. "Oh neat."

"Yeah, you just flip the switch and your off to the races." She turned it on and was fascinated by the device in her hand... When she turned it on. Imagine her playing the other consoles.

"Pretty cool ain't it?"

"It's so awesome!" She realized her outburst. "Crap I responded honestly without thinking first." She laid on her side. "It's embarrassing to behave like that in front of a commoner." She was then on her knees flailing her arms. "I have to find away to change the subject." She started banging on her head. "The damage is already done!" She kept hitting her head on the head board of my bed. "Stupid stupid stupid!"

I starred at her with a deadpan look. "Spills right out huh...?"

She started whining to herself then sighed. "There's a lesson in everything." She looked at me. "Hey!"

"What."

She got off the bed and took a step closer to me. "I want you to teach me to be a commoner."

"Huh...?"

"You're an expert." Obviously. "Look, no offense, but everything in here is common." That's the point. "Oh! Like this game!" She showed my the handheld console. "Right now commoners are all the rage at our school, people are crazy about em. So if I can pick up a bit of commoner culture then you know what?" She hugged the thing to her chest and started sparkling. "Everybody will be crazy about me too. I'll be the popular and most beloved girl here in the whole school."

She pointed at me. "There's no way I can make my dream come true without you so what do you say?" She asked looking pretty pumped. "Once I've become a master at all things common I'll have do many new friends I'll have to beat my classmates up with a stick!" I gotta give it to her, wanting something so badly you'll even do this? I like this kids Moxy.

"Hey wait, I know. With you as my witness I here by declare the creation of the commoner club."

"The huh?"

"We just formed a brand new club! Which means we're the founding members, this is so much fun!" She looked at me with happy eyes. "Wow, I'm so happy! Aren't you excited about this? I've never formed a real club before, hey you don't mind right?" She asked me.

I crossed my arms and smirked wide. "Not at all, this'll be to interesting to pass up for me."

"Alright!" She cheered with the most happiest smile I've ever seen a girl give. "Commence commoner club activities right now!" She sat on my bed and picked up the psvita. "Definitely the first thing I have to do is master this crazy awesome game."

I watched her go on before I let a smile spread across my face. This could be a rather satisfying year for me, I can't wait to see what's next.

 **NEXT TIME**

 **Aika: I'll show everyone my avatar!**

 **Denzil: Uh you do realize only people with avatar's can see other people's avatar's, right?**

 **Aika: What? Really? That's kind of a bummer...**

 **NEXT TIME: Reiko is who we wish to be like, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**?

 **(A/n: Man I am so glad to be done with the first chapter of this freaking story, took ages but I finally sucked it up and got to work. It payed off, hopefully.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Multiverser Sample. Please leave those helpful reviews.**

 **I'll see you all later on in life!**

 **Deuces!**


	2. Chapter 2: Insert long title here

**(A/n: Enough said)**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It showed things from my point of view as I slowly opened my eyes to see a maid outfit. "What the..." I said tiredly.

"Are you awake, Denzil?" I looked up a little more to see this maid outfit belonged to Kujo, who was currently standing over me. "I am now." I replied.

"You don't know how much I'd wish you hadn't."

"And I'm fully up now." I said standing up and scratching my head. "Thanks for the excellent wake up call, I'd probably sleep in if you hadn't been standing over me like that."

"Please don't take it personally but my morning chores are quite burdensome, if you'd only sleep all day I'd have the morning off." She explained. "You know I can just go back to sleep right?" I said simply. Kujo glanced at me then closed her eyes as she now had my shirt in her hands, folding it up.

"At least take me out before you start stripping me down." I grinned.

"I'm only helping you change your clothes."

"You know I can do that myself, right?" I said simply.

"No, this is tradition." She said as she faced me with a dangerous aura rising off of her. "This duty has always been handled by a Sekian maid." She turned the other way with my shorts in her hand and folding that too. This didn't bother me for some reason. "You may be a sexual deviant but rules are rules, and here at Sekian you will follow them no matter what."

I starred at her for a bit before my left eye glowed red and I grinned wide revealing my sharks teeth. As Kujo turned around to face me, I lightly place my hand under her chin and pressed my thumb and index finger against each of her cheeks. This caught the maid a bit off guard.

 **"Listen, I don't want you showing us so much attitude alright? Remember that day you clicked your tongue? Don't do that again."** My left eye only glowed a brighter red. **"Or consequences will be met. Understood?"**

Kujo didn't respond but only starred at me, more specifically, my left eye. "I understand..."

"Good," I smirked with my left eye being back to its black color. "I knew we could reach an agreement."

The maid only starred at me before slowly looking down at the ground. Thinking.

 **Few Minutes Later...**

"Right this way." Kujo said as I walked down the stairs and looked at her. "Tell me again why I need to exit through the back?" I asked. "Have you forgotten what the reaction was yesterday?"

Yes.

"You create commotion, I am trying to minimize it." She stated as I walked up to her. _'Just because I'm half sane doesn't mean I always cause a commotion.'_ I internally pouted. "And as such, till things calm down, this is the best course of action."

"I guess girl." I walked to the door and opened it before I accidentally hit Aika with it.

No... she ran into it. That's my assumption.

"Watch where you walk, shorty."

"No! This is my door commoner!"

First of all you can't own a door you didn't buy nor make!

I was able to hear a bit of chatter throughout the dorms, something about a commone-... shit.

"This way, quickly." Kujo told us as we complied and got out of there as quickly as we could. The scene changed to show Aika and I walking together with our maids walking a good distance behind us. "I understand, you always take the back door so that you avoid other people."

"Yeah, but I gotta admit you're the last person I'd catch sneaking to class." She said then smiled. "Then again if we have this in common then I have what it takes to become popular too." She looked at me. "Are you excited?" She asked me. "Todays the first official day of our brands making new commoner club." She soon frowned a bit. "What's wrong with you? Be excited."

We stopped walking then I glanced back looking at the two maids following us. "I'm alright, just a little up in the clouds today."

"How so?" We continued walking. "Well, it's this whole maid crap. In the commoner world that isn't normal." I told Aika. She was surprised to hear that. "For real?!" She then started taking notes. "Strangely commoners don't have maids."

I sweat dropped at this. "So while I'm telling info on us commoners, what if as a fair trade you told me how things run around here." I proposed. "Seems fair enough if you ask me."

"Yeah that sounds like a job for Reiko. She'll tell you everything you need to know and then some, cause she's super fancy." She said that last part in a mock tone.

"I think I'd prefer you telling me then her." This caused Aika to look at me surprised and stop for a minute before walking again. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, why would you rather have me then Reiko?"

"Not sure, you seem to have more of my style when communicating. Reiko is cool and all... but the way she acts kinda rubs me the wrong way." I looked at Aika and smirked. "You on the other hand, it's a completely different story." I quickly ducked under a slap that came from Aika before I jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

Aika glared at me hard, for some reason I don't know of. "You stupid commoner, stay away from me jerk!" She then walks off, leaving me utterly confused in my fighting stance with the two maids watching.

It showed the two of us walking through the halls, Aika a little bit ahead of me. While I however was thinking to myself, majorly.

 _'Maybe I can get use to this whole maid thing, I mean there are some things I'm to lazy to do. Maybe the president can get me some supplies for a few future projects I have in mind. Hehehe.'_

"Hello Denzil." I was brought out of my thoughts as I looked up to see Reiko standing in the door of a classroom. "Good morning my good sir." She greeted.

"Sup." I greeted back.

"I've been looking all over for you," She walked up to me. "I am oh so pleased to find you here."

"Oh really now? Same."

Reiko looked at Aika with a smile and greeted her. "Good morning madam Aika, I hope you're well."

Aika didn't respond and just glanced to the side. Reiko frowned a bit at this then looked back at me. "Well at any rate, may I have a moment of your time after school? You have my word, you won't be disappointed."

"I see no harm in that. Why not it'll be interesting for me."

"Oh, That's wonderful! I have a big night planned for you. After dinner there will be a welcome party in the auditorium. We hope you'll come Aika." As Reiko said that last part, Aika suddenly ran into the classroom without a word. "Dear, it appears once again I have done something to offend her sensibilities."

I don't understand, the hell is she getting so freaking cranky like that over shit? I ought to slap the fu-!

The scene changed to show everyone in class. The teacher called on Reiko to read a sentence in english, to which she complied.

"The duke put the milk in the spice of the Darjeeling." Reiko said in perfect english.

"Excellent reading." The teacher said with a smile. Everyone gave her looks of astonishment, except Aika and I. The scene then switched to show another class as Reiko finished her flowers. The teacher stopped in front of her before praising her for a job well done. This caused most of the girls to do the same.

I looked over at Aika who looked a bit pissed and jealous.

She'll live.

We were soon in probably in one of my favorite classes ever, Physical Education.

It showed Reiko running before she jumped and landed in sand.

"Reiko, that is a new record!" One of her many fans cheered.

"And your form is so graceful, as well!"

Reiko looked at them as she was a bit out of breath and smiled. "Thank you very much." The p.e. teacher then looked at the students. "Alright Aika, you're up."

Said girl took her place at the starting line before she raised her hand and a whistle was blown. She started running before she ended up slipping and falling on her face.

"Yeesh, that could've gone a lot worse just now... kinda." I said scratching my head.

"A-Aika, are you okay?" Reiko asked the orange haired girl, who didn't even bother answering.

The p.e. teacher looked at me. "Alright Denzil, you're up next."

I walked to the starting point and got into running position. When I heard the whistle blow, I was already running at max speed before I jumped an incredibly far distance and stuck a perfect landing.

"A new record!"

"Oh wow, amazing!"

"I didn't know a person could run so fast or even jump so far!"

"Truly amazing!"

They surrounded me giving all kinds of praise and compliments. I only smiled and chuckled at this, it's kind of adorable if you look at it from my point of view.

 **(A/n: due to sheer laziness, we will be skipping a scene because... reasons.)**

It showed a pair of double doors being open by two maids showing the inside of an elegant like dinning room, girls seated at every table in the room.

Packed much?

"*Whistle~* This is nice, I feel like I've just been born into a rich family with to many daughters." I said as I starred into the dinning room.

Reiko looked at me. "You are the guest of honor so you should lead the way."

I nodded and started walking in as every single female in the room just starred in my general direction. I am highly uncomfortable now. What made it worse was that I was able to hear small chatter amongst some of the female population in the room.

"There he is."

"Is that really how a commoner walks?"

 ** _'Exactly how close are they watching us?'_** Insanity sweat dropped internally inside my mind. Well... I felt like he did anyway.

 _'I don't know but it's making me uncomfortable as hell, I don't like people starring at me.'_ I thought as I scratched my head. Once I sat down and was handed a menu, I opened it... only to almost fall out of my chair. _'what the shit?! This ain't Japanese! I can't understand any of it, and I had to take a lot of Japanese lessons before coming to this damn country with Karonda!'_ I shivered. _'Girl would not let me rest.'_

"So Denzil, what will you be having for dinner?" Reiko asked me.

"Hmm... I guess the Japanese meal then." I replied.

"Alright, if that is what you are having then I shall do the same."

And then her three followers.

"As shall I."

"And so shall I."

"As shall I and I couldn't be more excited!"

Minutes Later there was a cup of Ramen labeled "Cupmen" on the table in front of me, cooked and ready to eat with chopsticks resting on the top. "Thank you for your patience."

"Uh... Da fuck is this?"

"The Japanese meal, I heard Cupmen was the staple food of the commoners. So out of regards for your ways..."

"First off, that's stereotypical as shit. Second off, I'm not fucking Japanese, stupid!" She clicked her tongue. "Hey! What did we talk about this morning!? Don't. Do that!" She frowned more.

"So you are declining the Japanese meal?" Kujo asked.

"What do you thi-?"

"Pardon me, but.." Reiko interrupted me. I looked at her and noticed everyone starring again. This time it was silent.

"What?"

"It has such an unusual aroma. Do you eat it? Like food?" She asked.

"You don't know what Cupmen is?"

She tilted her head a bit in confusion. "Cup... men?"

"Well you know what Ramen is, right?"

"Oh yes, I've heard stories."

"Ya know it's not some legend right?" I sweat dropped before looking down at the cup noodles. "It's just ramen, instant ramen actually. To give you the short story of it, it's the easy version. Just simply add hot water and you're good to go."

This shocked every girl in the room. "You just have to add hot water?!" They cried out in unison.

"So," Reiko started. "That's all the preparation it requires."

"Oh Reiko I do not understand this Cupmen at all."

"Why does the container have so many words written on top?"

"I have antique pourslane at my house adorned with ancient script. I suppose it's similar."

They all just starred at it, like it was something so unusual to them, like they've never seen it be-...

Oh, right.

"Well anyway," I picked it up and pulled the top off. "People eat it sometimes because it's convenient and cheap." It showed the noodles inside the cup along with shrimp, meat, corn, and... seasoning?

"My, it truly looks like actual food. So many ingredients."

"I recognize that as shrimp, but what are those weird yellow and brown things?" One of the girls asked.

"Simply by adding hot water, one can give it this culinary form." Another said. "How is that possible?"

"Not sure, wanna try some?" When I asked that, everyone stood up, at the same time.

Be glad I don't carry a pistol on me. I couldn't find mines anywhere.

"Oh Mia, please go ahead."

"No Kai, the honour is yours."

Reiko stood up holding the cup of noodles in the air. "Ladies please, let us not be impolite to our guest. This is a rare delicacy, let us all partake in it's wo-"

Before she could continue, I swatted the cup of ramen out of her hands and watched it fall to the ground, spilling all of its contents on the ground. The room was silent, not a peep was made as everyone starred at the spilled noodles.

"Yea- no. We are not doing this, for the fact that I don't even fucking like cup noodles, I prefer the pack." I smirked. "It's time to cook a feast, African/American style!" As I said that I zoomed straight into the kitchen. It could be seen that everyone that who were working in the kitchen got thrown out. This caused everyone to wonder.

Loud sounds of all kinds came from the kitchen for what seemed like several minutes before I called the maid back. They came out seconds later carrying trays of different kinds of food you cook on Thanksgiving, I'll leave that to your imagination.

And no you can't be stereotypical when doing that.

I'm serious.

I walked out the kitchen with a chef's outfit on and smirked. "Now everyone, sit down and eat to your hearts consent."

They all looked at the food for a while before they started to dig into the food. After a while their eyes were filled with satisfaction and amazement, as if what they were tasting was the best thing in the world.

"Oh my, this is wonderful!"

"The chicken is crisp and a bit greasy, making the taste all the more better."

"This food is like none other I've ever tasted!"

"Thank you for this delicious meal!" They cried out in unison.

I smirked to myself before the scene showed the girls bathroom as Aika was sitting in one of the stalls, eating her bento. "Ah...having lunch away from the others really is relaxing."

 **.:TRANSITION:.**

After coming from the party that Reiko and the girls plane for me, I was sitting in my room with Aika scolding me for being late to club activities.

"You're late! Just how long were you gonna keep me waiting?!"

"It ain't my fault kid, they threw me a party so I had no choice but to go. If I had a real choice in the matter then trust me, I wouldn't have gone." I said sitting on the floor and leaning against the glass sliding doors leading to the balcony. "I wanna know why yo ass wasn't there!"

Aika turned her head and huffed. "Nevermind that, the club! Tell me about being a commoner!" She demanded. "What are we going to do first?"

"Give me a sec to think will ya!" I sat there thinking for a while. While this happened, Aika walked over to my shelf lined with different mangas. She examined then for a while before asking. "Say, commoner. What's this?"

I looked at her as she pointed at my manga collection. "What's that? It's called manga."

"Manga?" She looked back at the books. She took one and opened it, seeing the pictures and words everywhere on the pages. She looked back over at me. "How do you read this?"

"Let's see... If I remember... It's right to left, top to bottom." I simply explained. Aika looked back into the book and began to read the manga in her hand. She started to lean herself towards the ground as her look intensified until she was basically touching the ground and reading the book with the most absolute concentration. This got me to sweat drop.

Someones immersed.

I took this as a time to check my phone. I pulled out my cell phone and decided to check the group chat that me and my friends were in. When I did check, it was inactive. Meaning that shit wasn't happening.

At all.

I sighed. "These niggas..." I started typing.

 _\--Discussion--_

 _Me: Yo, anyone alive here?_

 _Tyari: What's goodie?_

 _Travis: what's good_

 _Me: what are y'all up to at the moment?_

 _Tyari: watching my little cousin for the night._

 _Travis: On FG_

 _ **(A/n: That means For Glory for those of you who don't play Super Smash Bros.)**_

 _Me: I see._

 _Travis: I got my ass beat by a villager._

 _Me: damn man, we all know that feeling to well._

 _Travis: True_

 _Tyari: yeeep_

 _Travis: so what are you up to bruh?_

 _Me: nothing much, just showing someone what manga is._

 _Tyari: they don't know what manga is?_

 _Me: apparently not. It's kind of understandable once you know how they've lived in such solitude for so long._

 _Tyari: welp_

 _Travis: damn_

 _Me: i know right? Oh yeah, I should also tell you guys that I got kidnapped and brought to some area I don't know._

 _Tyari:... what_

 _Travis: the hell..._

 _Matthew: hey what's up?_

 _Me: look who decides to join us._

 _Matthew: aye, it's not my fault I have things to do._

 _Me: oh yeah because sleeping for half the day is oh so crucial *says sarcastically*_

 _Matthew: it is. Do you know how tired I be after school? Plus we got the program after that and I dont even feel like going to that._

 _Me: i guess..._

 _Matthew: so what's this about you being kidnapped?_

 _Travis: that honestly explains why we haven't been seeing him in school lately._

 _Tyari: welp_

 _Me: alright so apparently I-_

"Hey!" I looked up from my phone and over at Aika, who had basically every manga book I had neatly put on the shelves stacked next to her in a few towers around her. Did she read all of that? Just now?!

"I see you're done, so did you like it?" I asked her.

"I'm a little surprised at you, why didn't you say anything about this before?" Ok, I am highly confused right now. Is she talking about the fact that I didn't tell her about the manga? Or... or what?

"Huh...? What are you talking about kid?"

She stood up and pointed at the book. "About how all commoner highschooler's have special psychic abilities, stupid!"

"..." I started typing without looking at my phone.

 _\--Discussion--_

 _Me: I'll be back._

 _Travis: alright bruh_

 _Tyari: ight_

 _Matthew: alright_

I put my phone down on the small table in the room then placed my hands together and held it in front of me as if I were about to spit the most fire album of 2017.

 _'Was this kid raised in a freakin box? The hell is wrong with her?'_ I thought to myself. Aika then obtained a face of realization. "Oh man, does this mean that...?"

 _'She has to be pulling my leg, there's just no way in hell.'_

"If they can be psychics then I can to! Since commoners can develop special powers, there's no reason a lady like me can't!"

 _'Where's my shotgun...?'_

Aika struck a pose with a spiritual like entity being behind her, as if it where a stand from Jojo's bizare adventure. "And once I have, I'll reveal my avatar to the whole class! That'll make em love me!"

"Aika, you're the most amazing person of all time!"

"From now on Aika should be at the center of class so we can worship her every move!"

Aika stood in her fantasy, smiling with her head a bit lowered and her eyes closed as her avatar floated next to her. "Ah shucks. You mean lil ol me? Alright if that's what you want then that's the way it's gotta be."

Once her fantasy subsides it showed her smiling proudly to herself with her hands on her hips. "I rule!" She said before laughing triumphantly. She then pointed at me. "And you! You need to keep it together buddy. Even if I do become the most popular girl in school, I'll still talk to you every once and a while." She turned around grinning. "You should feel real honored." She snickered to herself.

I only starred at the girl as my right eye twitched. **_'Would it be wrong to slaughter this bitch?'_**

 _'Sadly, yes.'_

 ** _'Damn it.'_**

 _'That doesn't mean we can't mess with her though.'_ I mentally grinned. **_'Ohohoho. I like your thinking.'_**

I stood up and dust myself off. "In that case you better start training."

She seemed excited. She stepped back then crossed her arms over her chest. "First I awaken the doormen avatar inside me, then I put it under my spell. That the main idea?" She asked.

"No."

She frowned at that.

It gave a view from outside the glass doors, blocking the sight of what was going on inside.

"Like this!"

"But that's different from the manga."

"I'm sorry but who's commoner here? I think I am."

"Good point. What's the next part? Tell me, please!"

 **Some time later...**

Aika and I were heavily breathing after being out of breath from all the action that just transpired. I sat on my bed and looked at Aika. "Alright, now try doing everything that I showed all together. If you do it perfectly, you should be able to stop time." I explained. Aika nodded and began.

"Father time, hear my command and do as I say. Don't tick, don't tock. Freeze your ancient cogs, right here!" She said as she struck a pose.

Suddenly, a green shockwave burst off of Aika's body and spread throughout the entire room, as well as outside and around the entire school like a dome before it disappeared. Aika had stars in her eyes from fascination before she shook her head and looked around the room then at me.

"Did it work?" She said as she starred at my still, unmoving body. She walked over to me and looked at me closely. "Did I just make time stop?" She poked my nose. "Hey..." She then pat me on the cheek to see if I were alive or not. To her surprise and joy, I was frozen.

"Amazing!" She started jumping in joy. "I did it! I really really did it! Stupid little commoner, look who's all frozen up." She said as she wiggled her butt at me then turned around and lift her dress up, flashing her panties a few times. "See? See?"

I sweat dropped.

"Right," she pulled out a black marker. "Now to write "I look stupid" on your face." She picked up a random marker and got ready to write, but suddenly stopped. She lowered the marker and starred at me with a pink hue dusting her cheeks. She lowered herself and leaned in closer with her eyes closed, almost planting a nice one on me.

If I hadn't started spitting comically. She widened her eyes and screamed, socking me in the face. I blinked for a bit then held my cheek. "Damn what he hell? Why does my cheek feel sore all of a sudden?" I asked myself.

 _'I see what it is, there must be a time limit to how long I can stop time. I'll have to test this out more thoroughly later.'_ She thought to herself.

I picked the marker up off my bed and put the cap back on. "For real though, what the hell is up trying to write "I look stupid" on my forehead?"

Aika flinched and looked back at me. "Hey you, tell me. How do you know what I was gonna write on your forehead?!" I smirked which made her freak out even more. "No. Don't tell me, don't tell me!"

I grinned and held a thumbs up. "I totally just tricked you, and you totally just fell for it." I said before I burst out laughing. "You should see your face, it's priceless!"

Aika growled a bit but then remembered something. "Wait a minute! What about the thing I saw when I did it? There was this green dome thing that spread like, whoosh!" She threw her arms outwards. This made me laugh harder.

"You were probably so into doing it that you imagined the whole thing." I said, laughing hysterically and falling on the ground holding my stomach. "Oh my god my ass!"

Aika was beyond pissed off. She picked up a chair, holding it over her head before it showed outside the dormitory as the sound of an object hitting something was heard before everything went dark.

 **Later...**

I was walking down the hall with nothing but bath shorts on and a towel hanging on my shoulder. I carried a basket with my clothes and bath products in it.

After Aika left me in my room unconscious, after hitting me over the head with a chair, I decided to hit the bathhouse. Once I made it there I slid the door open leading to the bath, and guess what I find.

Reiko, standing in front of me, in her birthday suit. What joy am I right.

Now I normally would just not give a crap and join her, but as my maid would have it, I must act like I enjoy the sight of muscle bound gay guys.

It's either that or they'll ship me somewhere that's no where... or they remove my third eye.

So yeah.

I starred for a bit before sliding the door closed and slowly walking backwards. "I must not let this be known."

It showed Reiko still inside the bathhouse as she fell to her knees with a flustered look. "It's settled then... I'll just have to have him take me."

 **The next day...**

I sat in class starring in Reiko's direction from where I was sitting. _'I wonder if things between us will be awkward. I would really hate that.'_ I sighed. _'If she forgot about it then I'll pretend like it never happened.'_

Once our next class began, the teacher told everyone to get straight to work. Sitting next to Reiko I began to speak to her. "This is kind of dense, hard to engage, ya know?"

"Use engaged?!" Reiko suddenly outburst before looking down bashfully with her eyes closed. "Oh no, it's far to soon for that. But... then again in my grandmother's age, dropping out of school and getting engaged at an early age was quite common, so-"

"Uh... what are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Reiko reassured. "Thinking out loud, is all. Please do continue."

I raised an eyebrow then looked at my book. "Waiting for..."

"Our wedding day?"

"Excuse me...?" I looked back at Reiko.

"This seems early. But alright, my answer is yes, never to early to plan. But in order for the ceremony to be perfect, we'll have to start making our arrangements right away." Reiko started tearing a page out of her textbook. "Although considering how last minute this , I fear we'll run out of time before we get things started."

"Whoa, why are you tearing pages out of your book? You need your education." I said as she then began to make origami out of it. "Wait is that origami? Why the hell are you making origami out of your freaking textbook?!"

Reiko started at the origami she made in a dreamy state, then seen the word "Travel". "Travel... yes. Where should we go on our honeymoon? Domestic? Overseas?"

The entire class stopped what they were doing to see what the heck was going on with Reiko. "Reiko, what has gotten over you?" Asked one of the many students in the class.

Take note ladies, you are witnessing a girl falling in love for the first time in her life.

God this makes me wanna puke.

 **END~**

 ***Que Ending***

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **(A/n: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I had to go back and spell check a few things but I think I got it to perfection. If not then...**

 **I don't know what to tell you.**

 **Make sure to comment if needed and hit that vote button. I will see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Peace )**


	3. Chapter 3: Lolis and Samurais

**(A/n: ...Enjoy!)**

I opened my eyes to see Kujo once again standing over me while I laid in my bed.

"You like staring at me every time I wake up, don't you...?"

"Like I say before, I only wish you hadn't woken up." She said to me as I sat up in bed and scratched my head. "I love you too, Kujo." I got out of bed and stretched my limbs before looking down at my chest... only to see my shirt missing again. I looked over to Kujo to see her folding my shirt.

"How do you do that?"

"I am a Sekian maid. Simple as that." She told me, which got me to stare at her weirdly.

"Riiiight. Anyway, can you put my uniform on for me then?" I asked her. I looked down to see that I now wore the schools uniform. "Man, that could really come in handy."

"Pardon me, Verser. But shouldn't you have taken a shower before putting on clothes?"

"Shouldn't you be attending to some morning chores right about now?"

Kujo narrowed her eyes at me before she turned around and walked out of the room, not before giving me one last glance, then completely leaving the room. I shook my head and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

 **Later...**

I was walking along campus, thinking to myself as I headed to god knows where. There was no one around at the time, so it gave me enough time to think to myself while I had the peace and quiet... For now that is.

'This is so boring. I am literally the only guy in the entire school, so I can't really make any friends that are into the same thing I'm into.' I thought to myself before I mentally sighed. 'I wonder how the others are doing right about now. It sucks because I'm probably missing out on squad moments.'

I growled then kicked a nearby rock. "This sucks!" After doing that, I looked up to see a statue, then a little girl at the base of it. She was on her hands and knees, facing away from me and doing something, but I didn't know what it was. "What's a kid doing all the way out her--?" I stopped and noticed some writing on the statue. I couldn't look to much into it because my vision was soon blocked by all white. I felt my face then pulled whatever was blocking my view, off of my face.

I looked at the object in my hand to see that it was a pair of white panties.

I looked down at the little girl to see that she was taking off all of her clothes for some reason. I panicked. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, kid?!" I then heard someone coming in close. "Oh crap. If someone catches me here, then they'll misunderstand the situation. I better split while I still can." With that being said, I grabbed the girl and her scattered clothes then started footing it back to my dorm room like never before.

After making it to my room, me and the kid laid on my bed as I panted heavily from the run. "Oh man... I haven't ran like that in a while." I breathed before looking over to the little girl beside me. She had white hair and blue eyes, as well as a tiny body to boot. She held her clothes on top of her body as she started at the ceiling, like something fascinating was up there.

 _'More importantly, what am I gonna do with this kid? Is she even in the school?'_ I thought to myself. _'I bet she's one of those extremely smart kids who's so young but skipped grades because of their intelligence. I feel sad for some reason...'_

The girl then got off of the bed and went over to my glass sliding that went to the balcony. She was ready to write something, but stopped and looked back at me. "It's gone." She slumped her shoulders then looked back at me. Looking down at her body, she noticed that she was in her underwear. She covered her chest and looked back at me.

"Was it you?"

"Hell no!!" I yelled at her. "You took off your own damn clothes!!"

"Why would I have to take off my clothes?"

"You're asking the wrong person, dumbass!" How do you forget taking off your own clothes!? That's stupid!

She started down at her clothes all over the floor before she looked back at the wall. "Well, I guess it's fine."

"Put your damn clothes on!!"

"I cannot comply with that request." She said bluntly.

"Why not?"

"I cannot put clothes on." She also said bluntly.

My left eye twitched before I heard insanity laughing in my head. _**'Oh man, this is just too priceless right now!'**_ I took a deep breath then sighed to myself before I gave the girl a call look. "Listen, just try putting your clothes. Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

"I do not have enough experience."

"But didn't you take them off a few minutes ago?"

"I never did such a thing."

The girl then sneezed. Seems like she's cold. Guess I gotta put her clothes on for her.

I looked down at her clothes on the floor and grabbed her shirt before putting it on her shoulders, slipping her arms through the sleeves and buttoning up the shirt. I then grabbed her skirt and told her to put her legs through it, she did as she was told and I pulled her skirt up onto her waist and adjusted it. I looked at her and noticed that she was staring me dead in the face.

"My face better be something to stare at." I told the petite girl.

"I'm Shiodome Hakua."

"Is that a fact? Names Denzil Verser. It's nice to meet you ki- I mean Hakua." I introduced myself. "You saw me at that commoner introduction thing yesterday, right?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I spent the the whole day before yesterday in the lab."

"The what?"

Before anything else was said, the sound of someone's stomach growling hit our ears. I raised an eyebrow at Hakua before the scene showed me sitting on the bed next to the petite girl while I had my phone to my ear as it rung. After a little while, someone answered.

 _"Hello, and thank you for calling Pizza Hut! How may I help you?"_

"Uh yeah let me get uuuuhhhh... A **Boneless Pizza** with a 2L of coke."

 _"... I'm sorry?"_

"I wanna order a large pizza... **Boneless**."

 _"I'm very sorry sir, I'm having a hard time understanding your order. You said you wanted a boneless pizza?"_ She sounds unsure of herself.

"Yeah. And a 2L coke."

 _"... Sir... I'm not sure we've ever had boneless pizza before."_

"Then you guys must put bones in ya shit then?"

 _"No, we do not-"_

"Then I don't see the problem. Just make sure my shit Boneless, deadass!"

 _"Sir, please explain how can a pizza be bonele-..."_ She went silent for a bit, before hanging up. I shook my head and put my phone in my pocket before looking at Hakua. "I guess your eating home cooked food then, kid."

Hakua tilted her head in confusion.

After whipping something up in the kitchen, I placed a plate of spaghetti on the small table in front of Hakua. "Here you go. I hope you like spaghetti, because it's all I had to make at the time." I said, scratching my head.

Hakua looked at the plate of food for bit, looked at me then back at the food before picking up her for around eating some.

"How is it?" I asked her.

Her response was. "It's edible."

'I feel like my feelings should be hurt right now.'

Once Hakua was completely done eating her spaghetti, she had a ton of sauce all around her mouth. I took a napkin and wiped her face with it before throwing it in the trash. "There. That should settle your stomach for now. I guess..." I said. I then handed her a cup of apple juice. "Have some juice."

She took it and drunk it all before setting the cup down on the table.

"Now, you would probably head back to your own dorm room. I can take you if you wa-" Before I could finish, she flopped face first on the floor. "What the hell!? Don't fall asleep in here!" I went over to her and picked her up. "I don't need a bunch of problems in my hands while you're sleeping here, so- gah!" She suddenly stood up, which made her head hit my chin. Hard. I held it in pain for a bit before I looked at Hakua to see that she was about to write on the wall again.

"Hey! Don't you dare!" I ran over to her and quickly pulled her away from the wall, she began to flail comically in my arms. I quickly grabbed some paper off of my desk and placed it on the floor in front of her. "Write on this!" Once she spotted the sheet of paper, she quickly jumped out of my arms and began to write on the paper. I swear dropped at this before sliding a few more sheets of paper near her.

'Jesus... this girl must be one smart ass kid.' After having that thought, I felt something softly land on top of my head. I glanced up before grabbing what felt like a soft cloth, and held it in front of me.

She took off her panties.

Again.

I let her *cough* undergarments fall to the floor before I stood up, and walked out of my own FUCKING room. I closed the door behind me and leaned back against the wall with my arms crossed and a heavy sigh.

"I seriously need a way to relieve stress. Apparently I can't have sex with any girl here, unless I seriously hate my dende. So it looks like my only other option is to beat the hell out of something." I said, thinking of what could be my punching bag for a while. Suddenly, I heard Aika coming down the hall.

"Hey, commoner!"

"My name is Denzil."

"You ready to start another day of the commoner's club!"

I widened my eyes when she said that. I'd completely forgotten about that. If it weren't for the striping loli then I probably would have remembered. Or not. I'm not gonna lie, I wouldn't have remembered that shit even with the most flawless of memories.

I looked at Aika as she stood in front of my room door, ready to open it. "Aika wait!"

The orange haired girl looked at me with a questioning look before opening the door and steeping inside. I sighed to myself before I soon heard Aika scream then rush out here with a flailing Hakua in her arms.

"Who is this, and why is she naked in your room!?"

"Her name's Hakua. I found her out by the school statue, vandalizing property by writing down math equations all over the damn thing." I started to explain."I was about to stop her, but she started stripping like she was use to it, so after nearly panicking I brought her here." I finished telling the story as Aika only stared at my like I just told her the biggest load of bullshit she's ever heard in her life.

I dead panned. "No I'm not a pedophile."

 **Later...**

After getting Aika to actually believe my story, I walked with Hakua to a large and expensive looking building. Man that's a lot of glass. Would be a shame if it all came crashing down. Nah I'm just kidding.

Maybe...

"So is this the place? Your lab?"

"Yes."

"You have this entire building for yourself? That's pretty amazing if you ask me."

"I hear that a lot."

"I bet." I said, scratching my head. "So just to that dorm is fine, right?" I asked the petite girl who looked up at me.

"Together with Denzil?"

"I am the one taking you, aren't I?"

"Yes."

So from what I've learned, Hakua is a genius. By the time this kid was fourteen, she had already patented numerous inventions in the field of engineering and science. She was a famous person on campus who had a lab built, for her exclusive use, by the school.

Having someone so small but this smart in a school is pretty cool.

I can see a bright future already set for this kid.

 **3 minutes later...**

After explaining everything to a maid that works here about the situation with Hakua, I got a good look at the maid. She had short red looking hair and wore a maid outfit, since she was indeed a maid.

"I see. Thank you very much." She thanked me, bowing along with it. I nodded before taking notice that she had a camera in her hands.

"What's the digital camera for?" I asked.

She stood up straight and showed the camera in question. "It's for the purpose of recording any and all things Hakua writes on her room walls. After that, I can start to clean it all up."

"I see... Must be kind of rough." I glanced down at the petite girl known as Hakua.

"No, it's not like that at all." She said to reassure me.

I then remembered. "Oh right, I've also fed Hakua before bringing her here, so I'm not sure if she'll be hungry again." After saying that, I noticed the maid's face was in a state of shock. "Uh... did I say something wrong?"

"N-No!...you fed her? Hakua?"

"So I did do something wrong..."

"Not at all!" She reassured me. "If I may ask, what did you feed her?" The maid asked.

"Just some spaghetti."

The maids face twisted into another shocked look.

"Stop looking shocked!"

"M-My apologies!" She bowed. "In any case, thank you for looking after Hakua." The made thanked me. I nodded before turning around and started to leave.

"Well, see ya kid." But before I could go much further, I felt something tug on to my sleeve. I stopped and looked back to see Hakua gripping onto my shirt sleeve with her tiny hands. "Need something?"

She didn't answer me at first, but then looked up at me and said. "Stay here."

 _ **BAM!**_

The sudden sound caught me off guard and got me to jump a little. I looked over at the maid to see her backed up against a door with a face of shock. I raised a nervous eyebrow. "Are you... alright?" I asked the maid.

"Yes. I'm fine."

I scratched my head then looked back at Hakua. "Why though?" I asked the petite girl. Again, she didn't give me an answer at first as she stared at me for a bit. Then she answered.

"I don't know."

 _ **BA-BAM!**_

I looked up at the maid again to see she was yet again backed up against the door with a shocked look. I became a little more nervous from this. "Umm?"

"I'm fine! I am completely fine, so please continue!"

Exactly what does she mean by that?

I looked back at Hakua and placed my hand on her head. "Don't worry kid. If you ever want to hang then drop by my place once a while, okay? You're always welcome." I smirked at her. Hakua stared at me a little longer, then I stood up and walked my way over to the exit.

"Going?" Hakua asked me, to which I nodded in response. "Yeah. I'll see ya around, kid." I said to the petite girl as I walked out of the door. Hakua continued to watch me go as her maid stood behind her.

"Come again."

 **.: TRANSITION:.**

Standing in front of a large Greenhouse were my classmates and I. Our class had to come here and pick flowers for our next class. I'm not a big fan of picking flowers, especially since I rarely acknowledge their existence, but I guess I could give this a try. I mean nothing can go wrong from picking flowers, right?

Right?!

"So this is what a Greenhouse looks like, huh?" I asked no one in particular. "It's way bigger then I originally thought it would've been." I said, scratching my head as I stared up at the large glass building in front of us. "I'm not even sure if I can properly pick flowers."

"Do not fret, Denzil-sama-"

"...sama?"

"I'm sure you will do well." Reiko said to me with a smile. I raised an eyebrow at the blonde before looking back up at the greenhouse. "If you want me to help you with anything, please say so." She told me.

I smiled at her and nodded. "Right, I'm counting on ya Reiko."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to a long relationship with you."

"Wha-?"

"Eh?"

I gave Reiko a strange look. She's been acting rather strange as of lately. I don't know what's going on, but I hope it doesn't lead to unnecessary bullshit. I was about to enter the greenhouse, but I felt the sudden feeling of being watched. I quickly looked back to see Aika starting my way. She flinched at me sudden look before she looked away and tried to play off the fact that she wasn't looking my way.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head before walking into the greenhouse along with the rest of my classmates. As we all walked inside I noticed the amount of plant life and how much they've grown. It was like a jungle in here, it was pretty cool. While looking around I happened to spot a girl with black hair kneeling in front of some of the flowers here.

 _'I wonder who that is.'_ I thought to myself. I then heard small chattering behind and glanced back to see most of the he girls whispering to each other about something. I'm not sure. I looked forward and noticed that the girl was looking this way. She turned to face me before standing up. _'Now that I get a good look at her face, she looks like she could rock a katana.'_ That's when I saw what was dangling from her waist. I stared for a bit before slowly resting my palm against my face.

"This world will slowly burn..."

"I'm sorry?" Reiko wondered, not hearing me clearly.

"Nothing." I replied quicker then I should have.

The katana weilding girl took one step forward and started walking towards me. "What?" I looked around for answers, but only saw everyone else shuffling away from me. "The hell's going on here? Who is that!?" I started panicking before I looked back at the girl. She looked like she meant business, and for some reason I was her target.

I heard light buzzing and noticed a bee fly by me and wonder it's way near the girl. She saw the bee and widened her eyes before suddenly unsheathing the katana and tried to slash at said be, unfortunately the katana was in range of me as well, so I narrowly dodged out of the way of her swing.

"Yo! Watch where you swing that thi-AH!" I dodged another swing, then another and another. "Bitch stop swinging!!"

"A bug! A buuuug!" She yelled and continued to swing her sword around. She raised her sword up once more and swing it down at me. Quickly thinking, I caught the sword with both of my hands smashing against the sides of the blade. I looked at the girl who's sword I caught and raised an eyebrow at her. She was breathing heavily and looked as if she was about to cry.

"...I was scared..."

'So she had to swing her sword around like that? The hell!!' I thought to myself. The girl looked up at me for a second before standing up straight and pulling her sword away from me. She had a look that said she did something she wasn't suppose to do.

Yet again.

"... Calling the commoner a bug and even slashing at him with her sword."

"Karin really is a scary person."

Those were the few comments I was able to hear from my classmates standing off to the side. I'm guessing that they obviously didn't see the bee, so I won't hold it against them. What I'm wondering is what the hell the girls been doing to have everyone think that about her.

"You over there!" The girl, who's name I learned was Karin, shouted. "You bug!! I'll exterminate you right now, you aomidoro!"

"That's not a bug, you idiot." I face palmed at her, to which she blushed in embarrasment. "Sh-Shuddup!" Karen raised her sword above her head and said the following words. "Karen Style Sword Skill: Resolution!" She swung her katana down at the ground, sending a powerful wind arc in my direction that tore apart the concrete in it's path. I quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the attack and watching as it crashed into a few plants and trees, destroying them and shattering the ground in that spot.

"So abilities like this are allowed? Bet!" I grinned in the most savagest way possible. Whatever Karen was saying I didn't hear her due to not paying attention and thinking about what move I should steal from amongst the many anime shows I've watched. Something that'll fit.

Choices...

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?"

I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked over at the obviously angry Karen. "Sorry, I'm to busy trying figure something out here." I smirked at her. Karen growled a little at me before she held her sword above her and seeing it down, sending another Resolution my way.

Thinking quickly, I pulled out a hand mirror and held it in front of me. Karen's attack smashed against the hand mirror and struggled against it for a bit before I pushed it back, sending Karen's attack back at her. She noticed this and panicked, quickly jumping to the side. The attack soon crashed into a good number of plants.

Karen looked back at the destruction of the attack before glaring back at me, who had a shit eating grin. "I must commend you! You're very skilled for an aomi- no... a bug like you!"

"Were you about to say aomidoro again?"

"I wasn't!" Karen then held her sword up near her head and prepared another attack. "Then, how about this...? Karen Style Sword Skill: Full Blossom!!" She wildly swung her sword around her, creating a bunch of wind slashes that soon formed a tornado around her. Everyone watched the sight before them take place until the tornado died down and disappeared, revealing an obviously tired Karen.

I looked down at myself and checked for any kind of cut or bruise; I found not one on me. "Well that was pretty tedious. Exactly what was that attack supposed to do-?" Before I could finish my sentence, the sound of cloth ripping and shredding rung out behind me. I wanted to look back, but all my instincts were screaming at me not too.

I slowly turned around and looked back to see what the noise was. There stood all my classmates in their undergarments with their school uniform on the floor in pieces. That's when they all dropped to the floor and screamed, covering their hair naked bodies from sight.

"Don't look this way, you stupid commoner!" Aika yelled at me.

"Oh my, again!" Said Reiko, pretending to be embarrassed when in reality she was just trying to get me to stare at her goodies. "I let my embarrassing moment be shown to Denzil-sama again~!"

Sorry fam, but that ain't working.

I sweat dropped at the scene before I looked back at Karen. 'Was that part of her plan the whole time?' I thought to myself.

"How dare you do such a shameless act?!" Karen accused me.

"Really nigga!?!?" I growled. "Alright that's it, I'm done messing around!" I quickly pulled out a pair giant scissors from nowhere and grinned. "Prepare to get cut, girly!" No, Insanity didn't take over yet. Also why did it get colder all of a sudden? I looked down to see that I was in my underwear. My toned body out in the open for all to see. This made the girls scream, yet again, and some even passed out.

Karen began to shake and tremble like a leaf until she screamed, charged at me, and tried to repeatedly stab me with her katana but I blocked and parried every attack. "Man-... Man-who-is-disgusting!!" She yelled, continuing her attacks that I only continued to block with ease.

Getting fed up with this whole thing, I blocked another attack and positioned the scissors so that her katana blade slid down my blade, the momentum caused her to fall forward. As she did so, I quickly reeled my right arm back and sent a strong punch to her gut, knocking the wind out of her and rendering her unconscious.

I let the girl fall to ground limp then sighed. "I'm getting to old for this shit." I mumbled to myself.

[Insert loud ripping sound here]

I raised an eyebrow at the sound before I looked down to see... my underpants had suffered the same fate as the rest of my clothes. Man her attack has the biggest delayed reaction I've ever seen.

 **The Next Day...**

"I need to speak with you."

"Uh...okay."

Karen and I were standing in an area void of other people. She had her sword out and pointed at me, as if she were ready to battle again.

"Tell me... how strong are you among the commoner's?" She asked, which caught me off guard. I raised an eyebrow at her question then thought about it for a while. How strong am I among other people? Well considering I took out a whole bunch of buff army guys, who probably have never been in the army before, in that limo before I got here; I'd say I'm pretty strong.

"I guess I'm somewhere in the middle, but I'm definitely strong." I crossed my arms.

"I see... then in that case I'd like to have a rematch." Then without warning, she quickly rose her katana in the air and was about to bring it down on me, when her clothes suddenly fell apart. It was silent for a bit. Karen dropped her katana and fell to her knees. "I didn't even see you coming..."

That's because I didn't move. Seriously, her attack delayed this long?

Talk about slow.

"...utterly defeated..." She muttered. "He's simply to strong to beat..."

That's over exaggerating a bit.

"How scary; commoner's are scary. Commoners...!"

"Bitch calm yo ass down! It's obvious you brought this on yourself, so there's no blaming anyone else about it." I explained to her.

"I brought this on to myself...?" She asked, to which I nodded. "I see... 'I remain still, and let the enemy move first.'" She said, glancing to the side as she said a line like she was in a movie or something. "It seems like you're on a completely different level then I am."

"Well I don't like to brag, but I try." I smirked, crossing my arms and nodding to myself.

"Then... I shall accept you, who has defeated me, as my master." She said, on her knees and sword sheathed on front of her on the ground. She's serious about this isn't she.

"Fine, whatever. If it'll get me out of this conversation then so be it." Scratching my head, I sighed in annoyance.

"But keep in mind that I shall take your life if you ever are weaker than I!" She stated firmly.

I smirked her way. "Noted. I'll be waiting for the day you get stronger, Karen." I said, which somehow lit a fire in her eye as she smirked back at me.

Later that day, a rumor went around saying that I forced Karen into my servitude, and I earned reputations such as, "A commoner is awesome" or "He is a savage but my heart is racing at him".

This'll turn out to be an eventful School year I've thrown myself into.

 _ **END~**_

 **Omake 1: Fidget Spinners**

I laid in my room, staring up at the ceiling as Aika sat in front of my TV and played a few rounds of Super Smash Bros. After losing for the 10th time in a row, she got mad and quit the game.

"Hey commoner-!"

"Names Denzil."

"What else do you have here that I can do? I just can't seem to master this stupid game." She complained. I shook my head then sat up and looked at her.

"You just suck at the game, mate." She glared at me for that. I stood up and walked over to the closet in my room. Opening it, I took a look around inside at the many things in there. Aika came up behind me and took a little peek in there, that's when she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey what's that thing over there?" She asked. I looked at her then at what she was pointing at. What Aika was pointing out was a black fidget spinner on a box in my closet. I grabbed the thing and handed it to her.

"It's called a fidget spinner. It was popular a while back, but now that popularity died down. People still play with it though." I explained to her as I watched her try to figure out how to use the thing. It was to adorable that it made me chuckle a little. I flicked the spinner in her hands and she stared at it with awe; like it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Oh wow, that's so cool!"

Aika kept spinning it every time it stopped. I watched her do this for a few seconds before I turned around and headed for the door. "I'll be back, I gave to talk to the headmistress about something real quick." Aika didn't respond to me so I just shrugged and left the room.

 **A few hours later...**

I walked back into my room with a sigh. "Man, Kujo can be stubborn at times." I said to myself. Once I looked up, I jumped at the sight in front of me. "Holy black on a popo! What the hell?!"

There sat Aika with a bunch of fidget spinner on her. Some we're spinning on her head, others were laying on her finger tips, as well as her legs and even feet. She looked hella tired with huge bags under her eyes, like she hadn't slept all day. Her left eye twitched before she glanced at me.

"Oh... commoner... you're back. Welcome home..."

"What the hell happened to you Aika?" I asked her.

"The beauty of fidget spinners happened! They're just so cool and fun that I've devoted my whole entire life to their exi-!"

 _ ***BAM!***_

 _ ***THUD***_

I stood over an unconscious Aika after knocking her out with a frying pan. I quickly scooped up all of the fidget spinner in a bag before going into the kitchen, opening my oven, and tossing them all in there. I closed the oven and turned the heat up to the max. As I watched them burn and melt, I held a cross and a Bible in my hands while wearing a priest outfit.

"Thou shall not hurt anyone any longer. REPENT!"

I walked out of the kitchen, back in my regular clothes, and noticed Aika waking up. "Oh man... my head is killing me. What happened?"

"You're safe now. That's all that matters."

"Uh..."

"I have vanquished the vile demon."

"You're weird, commoner."

 _ **END~**_

 **(A/n: hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been slacking but now I'm back and will hopefully stay for a while.**

 **I need to create more stories.**

 **I'll see ya later!)**


	4. Chapter 4: (Just Random Junk)

**_(a/n: sorry if this chapter is pretty stupid, I had nothing else to do for this chapter since this anime is pretty much slice of life. So I'm limited. I think I need to try and post more stories here..._**

 ** _anyway--_**

 ** _Enjoy.)_**

It was early in the morning. I was currently outside in the school's courtyard without my shirt, stretching my arms and legs out to loosen my muscles and crack my bones.

I was getting ready to do a little running around campus because I haven't been able to do any workouts ever since coming to this new school. So I decided that since I don't have my weights or anything, I'll be working on my legs for a while.

Once I finished stretching my body, I got low into a running position with my hands placed on the ground in front of me and my legs positioned as if I were about to run track. I was about to take off running, when I suddenly looked to the side to see Kujo standing there looking at me with her usual expression. It was silent for a while until she finally spoke.

"Pardon me, Verser, but would you mind telling me exactly what you're planning to do?" She asked me. If you asked me, it almost sounded like she was demanding this answer from me. But what do I know.

"I was just about to start running around campus for a bit to workout my legs." I responded to her question. I stood up and placed my left hand on my hip. "Since I don't have my workout equipment with me, I don't have any other choice then to do things the old fashion way." I explained to her.

"I see. But that does not explain why you lack clothing on your upper body." She said. I looked down at my bare chest and shrugged. "I don't like wearing shirts." I simply said. She only hummed at that before turning around and walking off. "Carry on then."

I watched her leave before I got back into a track running position then took off running at an almost inhumane speed that left a big dust cloud behind me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxx-Line Break-xxxxxxxxxxxx**

After I ran around the entire campus at break neck speed, I came back to my dorm room to take a shower and maybe relax the rest of the day. When I opened my door and walked inside I was met with the sight of Aika, Reiko, Hakua, and Karen; all sitting in my room and doing their own little thing.

Aika had been playing on my 3DS, Reiko was sitting at the coffee table drinking tea, Hakua was keeping Karen away from her with a pillow, and Karen was trying to cuddle with Hakua; who was pushing a pillow in her face to keep the girl away.

I stared at the scene in front of me for what seemed like an eternity, until I got their attention by clearing my throat. "What the hell are you people doing in my room?" I asked them.

"Took you long enough, commoner!" Aika shouted. "Where the heck were you!?"

"Minding my own business, you should do the same." I said, walking up to her and snatching my handheld away from her. "Hey! Give it back!" She tried to take it back but I just placed my hand on her face and pushed her back on the bed. I placed the 3ds on my desk where my desktop sat and looked at the four girls in my room.

"Alright listen up! This is the last time you come in my room when I'm not here. If my door is locked and I'm not in my room, you are to wait in the hall until I get back. Understood?" The four of them just stared at me. I chuckled for a bit before glaring at them all.

"UNDERSTOOD!?"

"Yes, sir!" They spoke in unison.

"Good."

"U-um...call me stupid for just noticing this, but where's your shirt?" Aika asked with a beet red face. Reiko and Karin shared this shade of color as well, leaving a confused Hakua to wonder what the problem was.

If only everyone could be as innocent as Hakua.

On second thought, I take that back.

I walked over to my closet and opened it up before reaching inside and pulling out a dark purple tank top. I slipped it on my torso before closing the closet door. I walked over to my desk and sat in the rolling chair, resting my elbow on the table and looking around at the four girls in my room.

'If I were a regular teenage boy who couldn't keep his hormones in check, I would've tried to screw everyone in here, except Hakua, by now.' I thought to myself. "Alright then," I started. "What's on today's agenda? We can't all just be in my room with nothing to do."

Aika was the first to speak. "Well I was doing something until you took that game away from me-!" I tossed the DS at her, the handheld smashing against her face causing her to yelp and fall back on the bed, holding her face in pain and whining.

"What about you three? What do you wanna do?" I asked. I soon felt something in my lap. I looked down to see Hakua sitting right there in my lap rather comfortably. I raised an eyebrow and tried to pick her up and put her on the floor, but she lightly smacked my hand away.

"Well then. What about you-..." I looked at Karin to see her glaring dangerously at me, like she wanted to stab me or something. I took my attention away from her and looked at Reiko. "So Reiko, what do you want to do?" I asked the blonde.

"I'm not quite sure. I usually partake in drinking tea with fellow classmates of mine and making small talk." She said.

"Is that so? Hmm." I scratched my head a little then smirked. "Then let's do that, but instead we'll have cookies and milk. I'll go get some cookies and milk for us, and we'll talk about stuff." I grabbed Hakua and lifted her up, placing her on my back and having her hold on. I then proceeded into the next room.

The room was silent with just the three girls in the room together. The only sounds in the room at the time were coming from the game Aika was playing. I soon came back into the room with a bowl of small cookies as well as a few glass cups and a carton of milk.

Don't ask how I carried all of that.

I placed them all on the coffee table and poured Reiko a glass of cold milk, handing her the half full glass soon after. "Here you go, Reiko." She smiled and took the milk filled cup. "Thank you very much, kind sir."

"Don't mention it. Eat as much as you'd like, there's plenty to go around." I stated. I poured myself some milk before I placed the carton on the coffee table. I grabbed Hakua from off of my back and sat down in my computer chair, sitting her in my lap before I picked up two cookies and gave her one. I then held my glass of milk in front of her as she looked at it and dipped the cookie in there a few times before started eating it. I dipped my cookie in the milk and ate it as well.

Reiko watched the two of us before she looked down at her milk then cookie. She copied our actions of dipping the cookies into the milk and took a bite before her eyes lit up with delight. "This is marvelous! I had no idea a combination like this would be so delicious." Reiko stated, continuing to eat the cookies and milk with a satisfied look.

I nodded. "There are a bunch of other common combinations that commoners use to make tasty snacks and foods. Some may seem crazy but their good." I said, eating another cookie before drinking some milk. "Maybe I'll make some of them for you guys some other time."

"That would be wonderful." Reiko beamed. Seemed like she was excited for that day to come.

That's when I heard the sound of Aika groaning and whining her ass off. I glanced in her direction for a bit to see her nearly thrashing around on my bed. "Yo! What the fffff- hell are you doing?!" I asked her with an annoyed look.

Aika stopped and looked at me before dropping the DS on the bed and crossing her arms in a pout. "This game is too hard to play!" She shouted. I looked down at the game she was playing and noticed it was Pokemon Alpha...Saphire...

I looked back up at Aika with an expressionless expression on my face and asked her. "Why are you playing that game?" I asked her, my eye twitching a little.

"Well when I clicked it, I thought those creatures in the game looked really cool! So I gave it a try, but it's hard as heck and I keep losing!" She said, gritting her teeth.

I took in a deep breath then sighed.

Prime, please help my non-existent soul.

I snatched the DS away from Aika and turned it off, closing it and putting it on my desk. "Hey! What the heck, commo-!?"

"I swear if I catch you touching my stuff without asking, I'll make sure this club ceases to exist and you can help yourself with learning about commoners." I stated to Aika with a stern look. She flinched back a little before turning away with a heavy pout. I then looked at Karen, to see she was still glaring daggers at me. I glanced to the side then back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why- uh...why are you glaring at me like that?" I asked her. She grabbed the handle of her sword and slowly began to unsheathe her katana while muttering to herself. "So pointless...so pointless...so pointless..."

"Whoa! Karen calm down!" I panicked, subconsciously tossing Hakua off of my lap. Karen noticed this and quickly sheathed her sword, crawling over to the petite little girl like some crazed, deranged animal and hugging her as if she were about to disappear if she let go.

"SO POINTLESS!"

"..." I chomped on another cookie before I opened my 3ds and started playing Pokemon. When I noticed something missing, I slammed my fist on my desk and glared hard at Aika. "Damnit Aika, you wasted ALL of my full restores!!!"

"I thought they'd make me stronger!"

I face palmed before sighing aggressively. "This bitch is gonna drive me insane..." I mumbled and pinched the bridge of my nose. I closed my DS and put it on computers desk. "Anyway, shouldn't we be doing, like, club activities and shit right about now?" I asked Aika. She looked over at me with a panicked expression.

"Oh man, I almost forgot about that!" She yelled. I sweatdropped before feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket. Taking it out, I looked at the collar ID, only to almost pale at who it was. "Oh prime, damnit..." I mumbled. "Excuse me girls, I've gotta take this call real quick." I stood up and left the room, closing the door behind me. I looked at my phone for a bit then sighed. I then answered.

"Yo-"

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN IGNORING ERI'S CALLS!?!?"

I held the phone away from my ear when the person on the other end started yelling. When they finally stopped, I placed the phone back to my ear. "Listen, Eri. A lot of things happened and I hadn't had anytime to charge my phone. You should be glad I answered the damn phone at all." I lightly growled at the girl.

She huffed. "Anyway, Eri needs you to do a few things for her, so I'm coming over right now." She said.

"Sorry, Eri, but I'm not home. I won't be home for a very long time." I said to her. "Huh? Where are you?" She asked. I guess I can tell her, there's nothing wrong with her knowing. I won't tell her exactly, though. "All you need to know is that I'm now going to a-"

I was interrupted by the sound of my door bursting open and Aika coming out in comical tears. She looked at me and showed me my 3DS that had the game Kid Icarus Uprising on it. "Help! I can't beat this stupid hard game!"

"Stop touching my damn 3ds!" I yelled at her before speaking into my phone. "Listen, I'll call you back. I've got a runt to deal with." Eri was trying to say something else but I already hung up the phone. I placed it in my pocket before walking up to Aika and snatching my handheld from her, flicking her hard on the forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"Don't touch my stuff again unless you're given permission." I told her before walking back into my room. When I did that, I witnessed something I probably shouldn't have. Reiko, Karin, and Hakua were in their undergarments. I stared at them for a bit before I slowly walked to my closet and opened it, tossing my 3ds in there. I closed my closet door before turning to the girls. I took a deep breath before yelling extremely loud.

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY ROOM!"

I threw everyone of them out, throwing their clothes at them, then slammed my door shut. I sighed and fell onto my bed. "I'm just gonna take a nap for half the day." I groaned, pulling my blanket over me and quickly going to sleep.

 **xxxxxxxxx-Line Break-xxxxxxxxx**

I slowly sat up in my bed and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. That was a good evening sleep.

Getting out of bed, I stretched for a bit before walking over to my computer and sitting in my rolling chair. "Alright. Let's see what the guys are up too." As I turned my computer on and accessed the internet, I was instantly brought to the connection error screen.

"What th-!! Oooohhh... right. This place doesn't have any wifi." I glanced down. "Fuck..."

Suddenly, Kujo.

"And exactly why would you need that?"

Her sudden appearance scared the absolute shit out of me, nearly giving me a heart attack as I gripped my chest and exhaled. "Ya gotta stop doin' that!" I yelled at the maid, who seemed to not care of the fact that she nearly scared me half to death.

I sighed then spoke. "But to answer your question. I need it to be able to do a bunch of other things that requires internet action." I told her. She stared down at me with her usual blank expression. I had a feeling she didn't really get it. Lowering my eyebrows, I pulled out my phone and unlocked it before going to Facebook Messenger and began messaging my friends in the group chat.

 ** __Discussion__**

 ** _Me: Yo guys, you think one of you can hook me up with a portable wifi box?_**

 ** _Yoko: Don't worry, my g, I got you with that._**

 ** _Me: Thanks fam._**

 ** _Travis: Why do you need one anyway?_**

 ** _Me: The place I'm stuck at doesn't have any wifi for my computer. And I need internet to edit videos and junk._**

 ** _Travis: Ah_**

 ** _Double: Where are you anyway?_**

 ** _Me: Don't ask me that again._**

 ** _Yoko: Well anyway. I'll be able to get you the WiFi box. You'll have to come get it though, since I don't know where you are._**

 ** _Me: That's fine with me._**

 ** _Yoko: Alright._**

 ** _Me: Anyway, I'll speak with you later. I've got a maid staring over my shoulder._**

 ** _Travis: Alright, bruh._**

 ** _Yoko: See ya, fam._**

 ** _Double: Later bro._**

I turned my phone's screen off before glancing over at Kujo, who was staring down at me. She was close. A little too close.

"Please back out of my personal space." I told her.

Kujo narrowed her eyes at me before standing up straight. "It seems that you still have contact to the outside world." Kujo said. "Unfortunately for you, that cannot be allowed. I will have to take this and dispose of it." Kujo held up my phone to show me that she now had it in her hand.

"What--?!" I looked down at my desk, where my phone was supposed to be, then back at Kujo. "How do you keep doing that?!" I tried to grab her but she took a step back. I stood up and attempted to do it again, but she side stepped to the right.

My right, not hers.

I stared at her as she stared back at me. After what felt like hours of staring at each other, intensely, I lunged at Kujo. The maid quickly dodged me and ran out of the room. I growled and chased right after her. "Kujo! Give me back my damn phone!!" I yelled as the maid continued to run.

She was fast. And for some reason she was running almost like a ninja.

What?

I chased Kujo literally around the entire school trying to get my phone back from her; getting off looks from the students here at Sekian as they watched me chase down the head maid.

After what felt like hours of running around, through, over, under the school-- even crossing the 4th dimension. I had Kujo cornered in a corner inside the school. "End of the line, Kujo. You're cornered and there's no where to run." I said to her before holding my hand out at her. "Just hand me my phone and things won't have to be difficult."

Kujo stared at me for a bit before she narrowed her eyes. Out of nowhere, Kujo fell forward. But what really surprised and pissed me off, was that it was a cardboard cut-out instead of Kujo herself.

She had gotten away.

I growled very loudly. "There's only 2 other people in the world, besides myself, who can do that." My eye twitched. "How the fuck does she know how to do it!?!?" I yelled before falling to my knees and began a fit of pure, unadulterated, rage.

On that day, I had to go to the headmistress to get my phone back from Kujo.

 **xxxxxxxxx-Line Break-xxxxxxxxx**

I had been sitting in my room, playing Dark Soul 3 on my PS4. After receiving the portable wifi box from Yoko, which meant I had to sneak out of school and back in the middle of the night, I decided to play some Dark Souls 3 online with one of my buddies, Double Valentine.

Since I've been "preoccupied" lately, I haven't been able to just sit back and play some of my games. So I decided to use this free time I have at the moment to do some grinding in one of the hardest games I know.

"Are there anymore items in the area?"

 **# Not that I remember #**

"Hmmm..."

I heard a knock at my door. Standing up, I walked over to the door and opened it to see who it was. Standing there was Reiko. Only Reiko.

Odd.

"Reiko? What are you doing here? Are you the only one here?" I asked, looking pass her to see if anyone else was there. There wasn't.

What the hell is going on here?

Usually they'd all come at the same time or something.

"Hello, Denzil. I just came by to see what you were doing." She told me before taking a peak into the room. "Are the others not here today?" She asked.

"Nope. You're the only one that's come here so far." I told her. Reiko seemed a little surprised at that. That surprise soon turned into determination. Reiko looked up at me and asked.

"Can I come in, please?"

"Eeeehhhhh-- sure why not." I moved aside and let her enter my dorm room before closing the door. Walking back over to my rolling chair, I grabbed my headset and controller before going back to playing Dark Souls.

"Sorry dude, I'm back. Had to open the door." I spoke into my mic to Double. "Don't worry about who it is." Reiko had been sitting at the small coffee table on the ground, staring at me with an odd expression. While playing the game, I happened to glanced over at her and catch her confused look.

Muting my mic, I asked her. "What's wrong, Reiko?"

"Oh! My apologies. I just couldn't help but wonder who you were talking too, and what you were doing." She said, looking over at the TV with Dark Souls currently on the screen. I knew this moment was gonna come. I'd be playing my PS4, Wii U, or Nintendo Switch and the girls would wonder what it is.

Though I guess it'll be a bit easier since it's only Reiko.

"I'm talking to a friend I know from my hometown. I'm also playing a video game called Dark Souls 3." I told her. Reiko seemed fascinated by this.

 **# Yo bro, you there? #**

I heard Double sat through my headset. Oh snap, I almost forgot about him.

I un-muted my mic and spoke. "Yeah, I'm here. Sorry about that."

 **# It's fine. You ready to defeat this next boss? #**

"Yeah. Let's go."

Reiko just sat there and watched as I played the game, not even daring to interrupt what I was doing. She would flinch a bit everytime I suddenly yelled out in rage from dying, though. After dying for what seemed like the 6th time against this boss, I sighed.

"Alright dude, short break."

 **# Alright. #**

I removed my headset before tossing it on my bed. "This game here..." I mumbled before glancing over at Reiko who seemed to glancing around the room a little. "Sorry if there's nothing for you to do, love. I didn't exactly plan for anyone to come over at this time." I told her.

When Reiko heard me refer to her as "love", her face turned a bright red and she began stammering. "L-Love?! O-Oh, Denzil. I'm flattere-...!"

"Don't get the wrong idea here..."

She began sulking in the corner; one hand on the wall as her head hung in sadness. "So cruel..."

"Seriously though. What made you come here?" I asked Reiko with a raised eyebrow. She turned around and looked at me with a nervous express on her face. "W-well... I thought there would be club today, so I came. But... I suppose I was wrong. Forgive me." She bowed apologetically.

"Eh. It's fine." I waved it off. "It's not like I was doing anything important or personal." I told her. She smiled and nodded at that. "So since you're here, you wanna try playing Dark Souls?" I asked her, gesturing towards the game in question.

"Could I?"

"Of course, I'll show you how to play. C'mon." I sat on the bed and picked up the controller, holding it out for her to take. She took the controller and sat down next to me and examined it as if she's never seen anything like this before.

I quietly chuckled before I began to explain to Reiko the controls of the game and how to play the game.

After about a good 30 minutes of explaining the controls and how to play Dark Souls to Reiko, I stood up and stretched. "Now that you know the basics, you can play for a while until I get back. I've got to speak to the headmistress about something." I picked the headset up off of the bed and placed it on Reiko. "You'll use that to conversate with the guy you'll be venturing with. Good luck, and have a blast, Reiko." After that, I exited my dorm room.

Reiko looked down at the controller before she nodded and looked back up at the T.V.

Looks like she's ready to begin.

 **1 Hour Later...**

I entered my room with a sigh. "Man. The headmistress may act like an adorable school girl, but she can be intimidating during serious conversations." I shook my head. When I closed the door I suddenly heard a loud groan in the room. I turned around to see Reiko laying stomach first on my bed, still holding playing Dark Souls 3. She looked frustrated and kind of pissed off.

Two emotions I thought I'd never witness cross Reiko's face.

"Ugh! This is gonna be the last time I lose to an irritating boss like that!" She groaned for a bit before she tried another attempt at fighting the boss. Sadly, she had no luck. Oh wait, that's the boss I'm still fighting. The one that can't walk so his brother teleports him all over the place.

I wonder if she managed to get it to the second phase, because that's where it gets worse.

Once she died, Reiko slouched in her spot on the bed for a bit before she started groaning. That groaning soon turned into a scream before she sat up on her knees and was about to chuck the the controller at the TV, but she was stopped.

"REIKO STOP!" I quickly rushed over to her and grabbed her wrist before her arm could do any swinging. Reiko looked over at me with a shocked expression.

"D-Denzil...?!" She then blushed madly out of embarrassment after realizing her behavior. I took the controller from her before letting her arm go. I watched Reiko sit there for a bit before standing up and exiting the room in silence.

Scratching my head, I shrugged and sat back on my bed. Putting my headset on, I started playing Dark Souls again. "Dude, what the hell happened? I came back in here to see her raging like hell."

 **# You know how dark souls is. She tried fighting this boss for the last half hour and kept dying. Surprisingly, though, she got really good at the game almost quickly. #**

"Hm. Interesting. Well anyway, let me go back to the fire link shrine to get some things then we'll go again."

 **# Alright. #**

And with that, The rest of the evening was spent killing that boss and hopping on a few fighting games.

 ** _END~_**

 ** _(A/n: sorry it took so long for this chapter to be uploaded. It was supposed to be put out sooner, but I got super lazy._**

 ** _I also apologize if the ending is ass, because I rushed to finish this. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better, but for now you'll have to be satisfied with this._**

 ** _Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'll see y'all in the next one._**

 ** _Dueces.)_**


End file.
